In order to remove coatings and/or soiling, for instance graffiti, from building materials, treatments directed toward facilitating their removal are used. The treatment is typically applied to the material. If someone produces graffiti, then the material is cleaned using a suitable composition. Pretreatment facilitates the removal.
For these treatments, it is known practice to use polymers of fluorinated latex type. A product comprising such polymers, intended to be applied to building materials, is especially sold under the name Protectguard®. However, these polymers do not always give satisfactory results. Moreover, polymers of fluorinated latex type are expensive. There is a need for less expensive alternative treatments.